Imagination Wielders: Warriors of the Abyss
by Imaginary Lex
Summary: "A new threat is rising. It will come from the darkest depths of the sea and you alone will not be enough. To defeat it, the 4 Warriors of the Abyss must be assembled" Ignitus said to Lex. first fanfic and suck at summaries. please just read it. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Revelation

A peculiar looking plane is flying in the vast ocean moving towards a small island. The dark sky provides an excellent cover as it silently approaches the island. But, it is not to last. The island's radar discovered it and soon missiles and bullets are starting to fly towards the plane. Though a barrage of weaponry is shot towards it, the plane continues its steady flight towards the island.

When the plane is only 5 miles away from the coast of the island, a hatch opened at the right side of the plane and a head sticks out. A boy's head. The boy tries to see through the slightly thick cloud then suddenly, he moved his head backwards, barely missing a bullet. The boy smiled confidently.

"Mission start" the boy said in calm yet excited voice.

The boy then falls from the plane, not using any kind of parachute. He's just wearing a blank purple t-shirt covered with a black bulletproof vest and dark blue shorts. He effortlessly dodged the bullets and missiles while continuing his freefall. But, when he is just 2 miles from landing, the boy got careless and a bullet hit him, making him miss his landing spot and land in the sea. Believing the threat to be over, the island's defenses ceased firing.

But the boy resurfaces without a scratch and starts to swim to the island. Once on shore, he reaches to his belt and picks a small, round object. He pressed a button on it and tossed it in the air, where it equips two small thrusters and flies away. He reaches to his belt again and pulls out something similar to a scouter from Dragon Ball Z and puts it on. He presses a button on it and it starts to scan and show information about things that he sees like trees and rocks.

"This is Sparx, what's your status, Lex?" A voice spoke.

"I'm doing mighty fine, thank you Sparx" Lex answered.

"Is the Scan-Eye working properly?" Sparx said referring to the scouter.

"It's making me dizzy so … yup" Lex replied.

"You've thrown the Mapper yet?" Sparx questioned referring to the round object Lex threw earlier.

"Ditto. Should come back anytime now" Lex responded.

Then the Mapper came back and Lex catches it with his hand. He pulled out a small disk from the Mapper and inserts it in the Scan-Eye. Then, a map and other info's about the base are displayed.

"You getting this?" Lex asked.

"Loud and clear" Sparx answered.

"Alright then, let's flip this party!" Lex exclaimed. "Easy there, tiger." Sparx said with a little laugh. "By the way, door's 10 meters to your right." Sparx informed. Lex walked a little bit until he reaches the door and picked a rock. The rock begins to shine and the light covers his entire arm. When the light dispersed, his arm is replaced with a mechanical-looking arm. "Yeah yo!" he said as he fisted his hands. He starts to punch the door. "Stop!" Sparx's voice stopped him midway.

"This is just a 'get in, get out' mission! You don't need the Draconix! Just open the freaking door!" Sparx go all out on him.

"What'evs." Lex said as he opened the door. He walked in and after a few meters, Sparx notifies him something. "Hold up, I'm detecting 2 Floaters heading your way." Sparx said. "On it." He said as he fisted his hands/the Draconix. "No!" Sparx yelled. "This base has DA- Destroy Alarm –if you destroy even a single weakling drone, the whole base will go off!" Sparx explained.

"There's an air vent above you, go through there." Sparx directed. "Great, I saved the world and now I'm chickening out from two pathetic Floaters." Lex said as he enters the air vent. "Hey, this is spy stuff. I thought you like spy stuff." Sparx reasoned. "Well, YOU thought." Lex retorted.

After a while navigating the vents, Lex reached his destination. "This is where the imaginatium is kept?" Lex asked. "Yep." Sparx answered. "No one is inside?" Lex asked again. "Nope." Sparx answered.

Lex then smashed the grating and entered. He looked at the small sphere in the middle of the circular room. "Imaginatium's all yours." Sparx said. He grabbed the imaginatium and observed it in his palm. Then the imaginatium begins to glow and a layer of light burst from it. The layer spreads across the room and as it does the room changes from a hi-tech room to an ancient room. The room is filled with books that are stored very neatly and there is a giant hourglass in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, young Wielder." A voice said behind him.

He turned around and he saw an elderly dragon with sky blue scales and a kind smile on his face.

"Ignitus." Lex greeted the dragon.

"You've grown since the last time we met." Ignitus said. "Yeah, kinda." Lex said.

"So…what's up?" Lex asked. "Straight to the matter at hand, are we?" Ignitus said, intrigued. "Well, I do have a mission to complete." Lex reasoned.

Ignitus lets out a small laugh, but then he spoke with a more serious tone. "A new threat is rising.". "What kind?" Lex inquired. "It will come from the darkest depths of the sea and to counter this threat you must gather the 4 Warriors of the Abyss." Ignitus explained.

"But be wary, young Wielder. Never underestimate your enemies, especially him. He will be your most dangerous adversary yet." Ignitus continued. "Okay, how do I find these Warriors of the Abyss?" Lex asked.

"How else?" Ignitus cryptically said. Then, he started to shine and Lex knows that only means one thing. "No, wait!" He screamed but to no avail, as a layer of light bursts from Ignitus and the room is transformed back to a hi-tech room.

Lex pondered upon Ignitus's warnings. "My most dangerous enemy yet?" He asked himself. Then Lex realized that Sparx is calling his name like crazy through the Scan-Eye.

"What up, Sparx?" Lex asked. "You just went off the grid back then, what happened?" Sparx panicked. "You know. The old man." Lex answered. Hearing this, Sparx calmed down.

"You got the imaginatium yet?" Sparx asked. Lex pulled some kind of container from his belt, opened the lid, put the imaginatium in, closed the lid and secured it back in his belt. "I do now" Lex answered.

"Hey Lex, I know Ignitus is the Chronicler and all, but don't you think it's a bit rude to teleport someone from one place to another without telling them first?" Sparx asked. "I'll ask him that next time I meet him." Lex answered with a little laugh.

Then he heard something landed behind him. He hit it with his elbow and turned around to see a robot taking a few steps back. His Scan-Eye detected it for him but he knows that robot anywhere. With blades for arms and legs, it can only be a Blader. "Give me some, son." Lex taunted. The Blader leaped forward with its arms raised and did a downward slash as it landed. But Lex dodged the attack and before it can recover, charged forward. "Stupid Seekers!" He yelled as he delivered a fatal uppercut to the Blader's head. The Blader stepped backwards before it fell to the ground, defeated. Lex smiled in his victory but his smile fades as he realized what he just done.

"Lex, what the heck did you do?!" Sparx yelled as the alarms starts blaring.

"The whole base is ALIVE!" Sparx yelled again.

"I, uh...got carried away" Lex nervously answered.

"Well, whatever. Just get out of there!" Sparx yelled and Lex didn't have to be told twice. He slammed the door and ran as quickly as he can. As he sprinted along the hallway, he stopped when he encounters a robot with hand cannon for his right hand and a really big left hand.

"A Solid Shooter?" Lex said. Lex looked behind him and he saw another Solid Shooter. Realizing he have to step up his game a little bit, he crosses his arms. Then the Draconix begins to shine and his left arm shines too, making both of his arms the Draconix. The Solid Shooter in front of him raised its hand cannon and fired a blue beam though Lex dodged it; instead it hits the other Solid Shooter in its right shoulder, stunning it. He charged at the Solid Shooter in front of him and uppercuts its hand cannon, making it flail up. The Solid Shooter counterattacks by swinging its massive left arm at Lex. But Lex blocked and deflected the attack and retaliates with punching the Solid Shooter's head, making it fall to its knees.

Lex noticed that the Solid Shooter behind him isn't stunned anymore and charged at it. The Solid Shooter swung its left arm at Lex, though he simply stepped back and its left arm hit the wall. With a quick move, Lex crushes the Solid Shooter's left hand. The Solid Shooter then aims its hand cannon at Lex, but Lex grabbed the hand cannon and redirected it to the Solid Shooters head. The hand cannon went off and blew the Solid Shooter's head off.

He turned his attention to the other Solid Shooter, who is now back on its feet. The Solid Shooter aimed his hand cannon and shot a blue beam at Lex, but he manages to dodge it. Lex transforms his hand into swords and charged at the Solid Shooter. The Solid Shooter shot more blue beams at Lex, but none of them hit. Lex leaped forward and cut off its hand cannon. Lex proceeded by decapitating it and, as if decapitating it is not enough, slices the Solid Shooter into two.

"That's total overkill." Sparx said through the Scan-Eye. "Shut up." Lex coldly replies.

Lex then transforms his right Draconix into hand cannon and shot a purple beam at the ceiling which made a hole to the surface. Lex touched his foot and his foot shines and becomes the Draconix as well. Lex jumped through and finds the base is completely empty.

But then, the ground shook violently. And the ground Lex is standing on suddenly rose up to the sky.

"What the flip is happening?!" Lex yelled out.

"I told you. The whole base is ALIVE!" Sparx said.

"Oh, THAT kind of alive." Lex said to himself.

He then transforms both of his hands to normal hands as he saw some more platforms rises up and what appears to be some kind of machine under them.

"You better start jumping if you don't wanna be trapped." Sparx said.

"Trapped?" Lex asked.

And Lex quickly got his answer. Some of the platforms start to rise higher than the platform he's standing on. Lex then jumped from platform to platform till he's on the highest one.

"Where are you, buddy?" Lex asked Sparx.

A plane suddenly appeared in front of him with an open hatch.

"Jump on!" Sparx yelled. Lex jumped and landed safely on the plane.

Lex casually walked to the front of the plane and sat on the co-pilot's seat. He looked to the pilot's seat and saw an orange firefly piloting the plane.

"That was a bit more intense than I expected, Sparx." He said to the firefly. He then put the imaginatium and most of his equipment on a table. There was a long silence before Sparx broke it "Aren't you gonna take care of that?". Lex looked through the window and saw a huge massive six armed and three headed humanoid robot.

"An Asura?!" Lex said as he stands up. He pressed a button and a hatch opened behind them. "Don't wait up." Lex said before he jumped through the hatch.

As he fell, he saw the huge Asura starting to walk towards him. He closed his eyes, and focused. "IMAGINATION TRANSFORMATION!" He yelled out loud. He opened his eyes and a purple light bursts from it and covers his entire body. When the light dispersed, he is no longer Lex; he is now Spyro (from the Legend of Spyro trilogy).

Spyro flew up and charged at the Asura. The Asura swung its right middle hand at him and the two clashed. But, the Asura proved to be much powerful and threw him away.

"Okay, new strategy." Spyro said to himself.

He creates a blue sphere on his right paw and charged at it. He flew towards the Asura's middle head while dodging the missiles and bullets the robots on board are firing. But when he is almost there, the Asura's middle head shoots out a red beam at Spyro. Before he can recover from the attack, the Asura deployed a giant cannon from its chest and shot a massive red beam at Spyro at point blank range.

As the smoke clears out, Spyro's still floating there unscathed. Matter of fact, he looks energized.

"That didn't HURT!" He yelled out, "But, you did piss me off. Congratulations."

He creates a blue sphere and threw it at the Asura. The blue sphere explodes and freezes the Asura solid. Then, Spyro's arms begin to crackle with electricity and he sends some streams of electricity which encircles the Asura, blowing off some parts of it and destroys all the robots on board. Then Spyro raises his right hand and countless boulders rose up from the sea. He flicked his hand and the boulders flew towards the Asura, destroying its right top hand, left lower hand and left head. Spyro created two small fireballs and threw it upwards. He swung his hands downwards and two HUGE fireballs appeared out of nowhere and crashes down at the Asura, completely obliterating it.

"That's what you get when you mess with me!" Spyro yelled in his victory. "I think you meant us." A voice in his head said.

"Oh yeah. Us." Spyro corrected himself.


	2. New Recruits

New Recruits

Lex slowly limped through the streets towards an abandoned warehouse. He knows he yelled out that the red beam didn't hurt but after he changed back to Lex, the pain starts to flow in.

"I told you to stop pushing it." A voice in his head said. "I know, Spyro. You told me a gazillion times." Lex said.

He grabbed the handle of the door, but looked around first to check that no one is watching, and opened the door. Lex flicked a switch and all the lights in the whole warehouse are lit, revealing the inside of the warehouse to be quite luxurious and hi-tech.

Lex groaned as he sat on a nearby sofa. But before he can relax, a noisy orange firefly came up to him. "What did Ignitus told you Lex?" Sparx questioned. "Oh man, Sparx. Didn't you see the size of the bot that I fought?" Lex retorted, "Go ask Spyro."

And, as if on cue, Spyro appeared, or rather, an apparition of him. "Ignitus told us that we need to find the 4 Warriors of the Abyss." Spyro answered. "What does that mean?" Sparx asked. "It means we have to find four more Wielders." Spyro explained.

"Do we really need to find them?" Lex joined in, "I mean, you know since Claire AND Casey left, I'm not comfortable around people. Besides, I think me alone is enough."

"Didn't you remember who told you this?" Spyro reasoned. Lex just groaned in frustration. "Well, I better head back." Lex said as he stands up, "First day in my new school."

"See you tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door. Then, without a word, Spyro disappeared. Sparx then slowly floated to his room.

-Tomorrow Morning-

Lex lazily walked to the school entrance. He looked around and saw some kids running around or talking to each other. He took a deep breath before entering. He found a bench and sat on it and his head slumped down.

Lex being alone attracted the attention of a spiky blonde haired and blue eyed boy. The boy approached Lex. "Hey, are you new?" The boy greeted. "Yeah." Lex said without even looking up. "Well, I'm Kyle Veloc. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself. "I'm Lex." Lex said as he lends his hand. Kyle shakes his hand but then Lex notices that Kyle is now emitting a blue aura. Lex quickly withdrew his hand and stood up in shock. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked. "No... nothing." Lex denied. "Well, see you around." Kyle said as he walked away.

"What the heck was that?" Lex thought. "Maybe that's how we're going to find the Warriors." Spyro thought. "Well, that was simple." Lex sighed.

-Later-

Lex sat on a bench at a bus stop near his new school, looking exhausted and tired. It has been a long day, between doing school stuff and finding the Wielders but Lex has found them all. He reaches to his pocket and pulls out a notebook. He opened the first page and it contains some info about the first soon-to-be Wielder he met today: Kyle Veloc

_Name: Kyle Veloc  
Gender: Male  
Aura: Blue  
Looks: Spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes  
General Info: Student Body member, Good at math and strategic stuffs, Prone to be bullied, Overall Mr. Goody Two-Shoes  
Team role: Man with the plan_

Lex then opened the second page which contains info on the second Wielder he met.

_Name: Fordo Edgar  
Gender: Male  
Aura: Pink  
Looks: Slightly wavy black hair and black eyes  
General Info: Troubled past, Gutsy but can be reckless, Karate and Tae Kwon Do club member  
Team Role: Siege engine_

He opened the third page and begins reading.

_Name: Donnie Condito  
Gender: Male  
Aura: Grey  
Looks: Straight black hair with silver lines and dark green eyes  
General Info: Doesn't like to socialize, Arrogant, Good at observing, Robotics club member  
Team Role: Informant_

Lex then finally opens the fourth page.

_Name: Bella Accura  
Gender: Female  
Aura: Brown  
Looks: Long curly red hair and dark blue eyes  
General Info: Quick thinker, Good at tactics, Seems to have anger issues  
Team Role: Tactics gal_

As he finishes reading the fourth page, the bus arrives and Lex quickly boarded it. After sitting at his usual spot, Spyro raises a question "Are we going to tell them tomorrow?"

"No man." Lex answered, "I gotta get to know them better first."

"So when are we going to recruit them?" Spyro asked.

"Give me a week." Lex confidently said.


	3. The 4 Warriors United

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and the OCs**

The 4 Warriors United

Kyle walked at the unfamiliar street. He stopped and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket which contains a crudely drawn map. He tries to make out the directions but the map does not help him.

"Well, Lex did say that he is not good at drawings." Kyle said as he put the paper back in his pocket.

Kyle walked some more until he saw a huge abandoned-looking warehouse. "That's gotta be it." He said to himself. When Kyle reached the warehouse, he saw two boys and a girl, apparently the same age he is, waiting at the entrance. The two boys and the girl started to look at the newcomer. "Hi, I'm Kyle Veloc." Kyle introduced himself. "Fordo Edgar." The boy with a slightly wavy hair said. "Donnie Condito." The other boy said. "Bella Accura." The girl said before there is a long, awkward silence.

Suddenly, the door opens and a boy with black hair and purple eyes came out. "Oh good, you're all here." the boy said. "Lex, what is this all about?" Donnie asked. "Come in and I'll show you." Lex said as he went in.

All four of them followed, and they're amazed by the interior of the warehouse. "Cool place." Kyle commented. "Don't forget to close the door." Lex asked and Bella closed it. "Hey Sparx, the new guys are here!" Lex yelled. Then a yellow firefly came flying in, completely surprising the 4 Warriors. "What the heck is that?!" Edgar yelled. "Okay, explaining time." Lex said casually. Suddenly, an apparition of a purple dragon appears and the would-be Wielders freaked out again. "Spy, why are you here?" Lex questioned. "Well, since you're gonna start explaining figured I'll help you." The purple dragon answered. "Okay, fine." Lex said.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming to this place." Lex started to explain," Now, I'm not quite who you think I am. I'm actually a part of a team I call 'Imagination Wielders' which currently consists of me, Spyro and Sparx. But now, I have to gather new members which are you guys."

"Seriously?" Kyle protested, "I mean, there must be others more qualified for this job."

"I'm pretty sure there is." Lex said. "But this is not a matter of skills; this is a matter of destiny. All 4 of you are meant to be the next Wielders."

"How can you be so sure it was us?" Bella asked. Then, Lex begins to emit a purple aura which surprises everyone. "An active Wielder may emit their aura whenever they like to whoever they want but an inactive Wielder constantly emit their aura but it can only be seen by another Wielder. That's how I'm sure that all four of you are Wielders." Lex explained.

"Now follow me to the roof." Lex said as he walked to the stairs. "Why are we going there?" Donnie asked. "To unlock your powers, duh." Lex said.

Later at the roof, when they all got there, there are four circles; one was blue, one was pink, one was grey and one was brown.

"Okay, Kyle you stand on the blue one, Ed on the pink one, Don at the grey one and Bella at the brown one." Lex ordered. "Why do I get the pink one?" Edgar mumbled as stood on his circle.

"Now whatever you do, don't freak out." Lex said. Lex then begins to chant something. As he chanted, the circles shone brightly. "This is awesome." Kyle said. "Pretty neat, huh?" Lex said after finishing his chant. Then Kyle and the others realize that they can't get out of the circle, that it is surrounded by an invisible barrier.

"Lex, what's happening?" Kyle yelled. Instead of answering, Lex simply looked to the skies. Kyle followed suit and spotted a blue meteor coming his way.

"LEX!" Kyle freaked out but Lex simply crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Kyle pounded on the invisible barrier but to no avail. Kyle closed his eyes as the meteor came closer and waited for the inevitable.

**That's one heck of a cliffhanger, right? BTW, the next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY long, so be patient.**


	4. Battle for Power Pt1

Battle for Power Pt. 1

Kyle's POV

I waited for the meteor to hit me but I didn't feel anything. I don't really know how getting hit by a meteor feels like, but I'm pretty sure it hurts. I slowly open my eyes and sure enough, the meteor is gone... along with the whole building!

Seriously, I am now in an entirely new place. I'm not standing on an abandoned warehouse roof; I am now standing at an ancient-looking room with a giant hourglass in the middle of it.

I looked around and I saw Edgar, Donnie and Bella looking as confused as I am. I looked around to find Lex, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome, Warriors." An elderly voice said. I turn around and saw an old-looking dragon with sky blue scales. Most people will freak out when they see a real life dragon, but after what happened today, I only let out a small gasp.

"Where's Lex?" I asked. "I'm sure you didn't saw him getting hit by a meteor." The dragon answered. "Why are we here?" Bella asked. "To unlock your powers of course." The dragon said. "Who are you?" Donnie asked. "My name is Ignitus." The dragon said.

Ignitus. I know that name from somewhere. I'm pretty sure I've heard it before. And then it hit me. "Ignitus! Like from the Legend of Spyro?" I yelled out. "Yes, that is correct." He calmly replied. Whoa, that is big! And, if memory serves, I saw Spyro and Sparx back at the warehouse. How is Lex connected to this?

"Now, now young Wielder" Ignitus said, "The surprises have just started."

And then four persons entered the room and I cannot believe my eyes. There is Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and Sandy Cheeks! This day kept getting crazier and crazier! Though I gotta admit, these guys look more serious than I saw on TV. For example, Spongebob is not wearing his usual pants; he is wearing something that looks like Kevlar pants.

"How the heck do these guys get here?" Edgar asked. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that right now." Ignitus apologized. "What are they doing here?" I questioned. "To fight you, of course." Ignitus calmly replied.

"What?!" We all yelled in unison. Come to think of it, how are they supposed to fight? Maybe Sandy can do some karate moves, but the others, not so much. Then Ignitus extended his wings and he started to glow. Suddenly the light enveloped the entire room.

When I opened my eyes, the room is gone, along with Ignitus and the others. I looked up to the sky and all I saw was just pure black. I looked to my feet and I saw that I'm standing on top of illuminated stained glass pillars. In it, there is a picture of me sleeping and there are pictures of Lex, Edgar, Donnie and Bella beside my picture. There are also 11 pictures of someone but all of them are silhouetted.

Then I realized that I'm not alone. Standing on the other side of the pillar is Spongebob SquarePants. I waved my hand at him and he replied with a smile. But it is not a nice-to-meet-you smile, it's more like an I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt smile. He stepped forward and deployed a huge, steel bubble wand on his left hand, roughly as big as he is. Suddenly, a blue orb appeared right in front of me. I looked at the orb and then I looked at Spongebob, who nods. Looks like he wants me to grab it.

I grabbed the orb, and it glows very brightly. When the light dispersed, the orb is transformed into two staffs, with blades at each end.

"Prepare yourself." Spongebob said as he put on his battle stance. "Whoa, wait! I don't how to..." My protest was interrupted when SpongeBob charged at me. He slashed a few times at me but I managed to dodge them. He raised his bubble wand and did a downward slash, but I blocked and deflected it. Using the opportunity, I slashed a few times at him and ended the combo by a stab, but he back flipped out of the way.

"Wait a minute, how did I did that?" I said, confused at my own skills. "It's in your destiny." SpongeBob answered," You're meant to do this."

Okay, I'll take that answer. Spongebob charged at me and did a few slashes; though this time it is much faster, I can barely keep up. Spongebob delivered one mighty, upward slash and it disarms my right staff. He continued by stabbing but I side stepped out of the way and I retaliated by sticking my staff into the hole on SpongeBob's bubble wand and pulled it, disarming him. I grabbed the bubble wand and threw it at SpongeBob, knocking him unconscious.

I stared at SpongeBob's unconscious body for a bit, and then I walked towards my staff that SpongeBob disarmed. When I pick it up, I hear a coughing sound behind me. I turn around and saw SpongeBob slowly getting back on his feet. "Not bad, not bad at all." He said as he picks up his bubble wand," But now, it's time to take it to the next level."

SpongeBob deployed another bubble wand on his right arm. He charges and slashes at me but this time, you wouldn't believe how fast it is. He slashed at my leg and made me fall. He was about to stab me with both of his bubble wand but I rolled out of the way and quickly got into my feet. I ran away from him to rethink my strategy. We stare at each other, trying to figure out a plan. And then, I got an idea. I ran towards him and he throws both of his bubble wands at me, just as I thought. I slide below the bubble wand. "Sayonara, Spongy!" I yelled as I delivered a rising slash with both of my staff. Hopefully, that attack will knock him out for good.

But when does life gets that easy? Yep, he wakes up again. He stretched his hand and the bubble wands came back to his hand. He jumps and some kind of blades came out of his shoe, and it allows him to fly. He charges at me but I rolled out of the way. "Hey, that's not fair!" I protested. He charges a few more times and even though I dodge it all, I'm not gonna win this way.

Eventually, I have an idea. He charged again, but this time instead of rolling, I simply side stepped. Then, I lunged at him, disrupting his combo. I slashed again but he suddenly disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my back. I turn around and I saw SpongeBob. He charges at me and knocked me off of the pillar.

But when I expected an extremely long drop below, I fell to the floor pretty quickly. "You sure did take your time." A familiar voice said.

I look up and I saw that I'm back at the roof of the warehouse. I saw Lex kneeling beside me and Edgar, Donnie and Bella sitting near me, all three of them looking like they've been through hell.

"Now that everyone is here," Lex said," follow me downstairs."

Edgar's POV

"What are they doing here?" Kyle questioned. "To fight you, of course." Ignitus calmly replied.

"What?!" We all yelled in unison. Okay, I just got teleported here and now I'm supposed to fight those guys. I really want an explanation right now. Then that dragon extended his wings and he started to glow. Suddenly the light enveloped the entire room.

When the light dimmed down, I see that I got teleported somewhere else. Now I'm standing on a stained glass pillar and it has a picture of me sleeping. Next to that picture, there is a picture Lex, Kyle, Don, Bella and eleven more silhouetted pictures.

Then I saw who I'm supposed to fight, the starfish. Well, at least now he's wearing clothes, not only pants. "You're wearing clothes, now?" I taunted. He didn't seem to hear my taunt; he simply put on a bracelet on his right arm. Then the bracelet made the tip of his right arm covered in metal.

Then, a pink ball appeared in front of me and I grabbed it. The ball transforms into two silver gloves. I immediately set my battle stance and he did to. "Bring it on." I taunted. "Okay, I'm game." That starfish replied. We charged at each and our fist clashed. But I prove to be more powerful and knocked his fist away. I delivered a barrage of punches to his body and I ended it with a huge uppercut.

"Had enough?" I mocked. "Not yet." He mocked back. Then he puts on another bracelet on his left hand, which covers his left arm with metal. We started to fight again. He managed to hit me a few times but I blocked one of his punches to deliver three punches to his stomach. He uppercutted me and made me fall over.

I tackled him as I got up. I jumped and hit him right on his big fat stomach. "That's how it's done." I said as I walked away. "Don't get cocky, kid." That fatty said as he struggled to get up. I immediately attack him, but my attack got blocked and he managed to hit my face.

As I recovered, I saw him putting on bracelets on both of his legs and his legs became covered in metal. I charge again but he ducked and delivered a fatal uppercut, making me fly up. Before I even land on the ground, he kicked my stomach and I flew across and off the pillar.

But something strange happened. Instead of a really long drop to the unseen bottom, I immediately fell to the ground.

"That was fast." A voice said. I sat up and turn out; I'm back at the warehouse. Around me there is Lex standing beside me and the others are floating and sleeping inside their circles.

"Just have to wait till the others lose their fight." Lex said.


	5. Battle for Power Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OC's**

Battle for Power Pt. 2

Donnie's POV

"How the heck do those guys get here?" Edgar asked. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Ignitus apologized. "What are they doing here?" Kyle asked. "To fight you, of course." He replied.

"What?!" We yelled. I just got here and now I'm supposed to fight? You say what now?! Then Ignitus extended his wings and he started to glow. Then, the light enveloped the entire room.

When the light is gone, the room is gone. Now I'm standing on a really big stained glass pillar. There is a picture of me sleeping and beside it there is a picture of Lex, Kyle, Edgar, Bella and thirteen more pictures but they're silhouetted.

"Ahem." Someone said. I looked at the source and I'm a bit startled. But, who's not going to be startled when they saw an anthro squid? Or is he an octopus? Whatever.

A grey ball appeared in front of me. "Take it." Squidward said. I followed what he said and the ball transforms into a broadsword. I played with it a little bit but then I saw Squidward pulling out a HUGE greatsword. Squidward put on a fighting stance and I did too.

I charged first and swung my broadsword but he blocked it. He swings his greatsword but I ducked and then I slash at him and it hit, making him drop his sword and fall down. He rubbed his tentacles as he got up.

He grabbed his sword and ran to the edge of the pillar. He focused and a blue energy crackled on his sword. He pointed his sword at me and shot the blue energy though I rolled out of the way. "What the what?!" I yelled out. "Your sword can shoot out lightning?!" I protested, "That's not fair!"

"Since when does a fight ever get fair." He calmly said. Okay, maybe my sword can do something too. Just need to focus. And then it happened. My sword crackled with yellow energy. I pointed it at him and it shot out what seems to be electricity. But he blocked it with his greatsword.

I charged at him with my sword crackling with electricity. I slashed him but he jumped and shot a lightning bolt at me. I rolled out of the way and he starts to charge a lightning bolt. He shot it at me and even though I blocked it, I got pushed to the edge of the pillar.

I took a moment to recover and then I ran towards him. Our sword clashed while crackling with our respective powers. I managed to gain the upper hand and I start to deflect the attack. And just at the right moment, I shot an electricity bolt at Squidward at point blank range.

Squidward almost fell off the pillar; luckily he managed to hang on using his suction cup tentacles. When he got back to his feet, he pulls out another huge greatsword. "You have got to be kidding me." I whined.

He jumps and crosses his sword and shot a huge lightning bolt. I tried to block it with an electric barrier but it manages to penetrate the barrier and threw me to the edge of the pillar. He charges up for another attack and I know that blocking is not gonna work. He shot a huge lightning bolt and I decided to take a leap of faith. I shot electricity at the ground and just as I hoped, I flew upward. I shot an electricity bolt at him that made him fall to the ground. He did not saw that coming. When he got up, anyone can see that he is pissed.

He started throwing lightning slashes at me. I managed to dodge them by shooting electricity to my side, making me hover, more or less. But then, one of the slashes hit me and I fell to the ground. Squidward stabbed his greatsword to the ground, creating a lightning shockwave. I tried to block it but I was thrown off the pillar. Using some quick thinking, I shot an electricity bolt behind me and I bounced back to the pillar.

But before I can prepare myself, Squidward shot a lightning bolt at me and the next thing I know, I'm back at the roof of the warehouse. I looked around and I saw Edgar and Bella panting and sweating hardly and Lex watching over a hovering and unconscious Kyle. "One more to go." Lex said.

Bella's POV

"What?!" We shouted together. I can't believe this. I'm supposed to fight those guys. Maybe I can fight them but I'm not sure those guys can fight. I mean Spongebob can barely lift a teddy bear and Patrick is a total idiot.

Then Ignitus opened his wings and glows. The glow enveloped the entire room, blinding my eyes. When the glow stopped, I'm suddenly in a different place. I'm now standing on a glass pillar and there is a picture of me sleeping in it. There are also pictures of Lex, Kyle, Ed, Don and thirteen more silhouetted pictures. I don't like the look of this place.

Then I realized that I'm not alone. Sandy Cheeks is standing on the other side of the pillar. "Take it." Sandy said and I'm confused. Suddenly, a brown, glowing orb appeared in front of me. Looks like that's what she meant. I grabbed it and it transforms into a huge array of weaponry. There are two pistols, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, an assault rifle, an SMG, an RPG and some grenades. And then, it all disappeared.

"Say 'assault rifle'." Sandy said. "Assault rifle?" I asked. An assault rifle appeared on my hand. "Nice!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, some concrete walls rose from the ground. But they're not that tall, each of them is only about 1 meter.

"Get ready." Sandy said. I glanced at Sandy when she deploys the barrel of a minigun from her right wrists. The barrels started circling and deploying a whirring sound. Suddenly, I realized what that means. I quickly ducked under the concrete walls as bullets started to fly around.

The barrage of bullets went for what seems like hours. When it stopped, I didn't waste a second. With the assault rifle still in hand, I shot to where I thought Sandy is, but now she is nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a familiar whirring coming from behind me. I turned around and quickly fired a few bullets. It hit her on her hand as the minigun started firing making her lose control. I ran toward her as she is distracted.

"Shotgun." I said and the assault rifle transformed into a shotgun. I pulled the trigger and she fell to the ground. I pointed the shotgun at her as she struggled to get up. Suddenly, something popped out of her shoulder. It took me a second to realize what that is. I barrel rolled as a rocket of an RPG misfires into the dark sky above.

"An RPG?! At that kind of range?! You could've killed us both!" I yelled. She finally got up and guess what, she deployed ANOTHER minigun on her wrist. "Oh, phooey." I sighed as I got back into cover. Bullets started to fly again and this time I can feel my cover getting destroyed bit by bit.

"Grenade." I said and a grenade appeared on my hand. I threw it to my left and it exploded and the shooting stops. "Grenade." I said again as I got up and another grenade appeared. I threw the grenade at Sandy. Turns out, Sandy recovered from the blast much faster that I thought. She shot at the grenade while it is in mid-air and still very close to me. The grenade exploded prematurely and I got knocked out cold.

When I came to, I see that I was back at the roof of the warehouse. I looked around and I saw Ed lying on the ground breathing heavily, Lex sitting on a chair looking bored and Kyle and Don floating and unconscious at their circle. "Oh, you're up," Lex realized that I'm back, "Now we just have to wait for those two."

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I caught a cold and that totally ruins my work. BTW, if you want to know what the 'stained glass pillar' is, just google 'Dive To The Heart'**

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII **


	6. Might of the Purple Dragon

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OC's**

Might of the Purple Dragon

"Now that everyone is here," Lex said," follow me downstairs."

As confused as the others are of their strange experience, they all tagged along. "Hey Lex, I don't know if you're going to believe me," Kyle nervously asked as they went down the stairs," but I just fought Spongebob SquarePants in a sword duel."

"Oh I believe you." Lex calmly said. "And I also believe that Ed fought with Patrick, Don fought with Squidward and Bella fought with Sandy." Lex added. "How'd you know?" the ones mentioned asked at the same time. "Been there, done that." Lex replied. "Wait, you've fought Spongebob?" Kyle asked. "What? Of course not." Lex said as he sat on the sofa.

"I fought this guy." He pointed to the empty seat beside him. Then an apparition of a purple dragon appeared at the spot he pointed. "Yep, he fought me alright." The dragon said," And I gotta say, he fight good. I mean, he whooped my tail.". "Yeah, but in the end, I'm the one that got my butt whooped." Lex said. "And I'm pretty sure that all of your butts got whooped too, right?" Lex asked and the others nodded.

"Now," Lex clapped his hands," I think it's time to explain more about Imagination Wielders. You see, in the whole universe, all creatures are categorized into two. First, there is a Real, which is humans, animal, plants, that kind of stuff. Second, there is an Imagination, which is creatures like Spyro," He pointed to the dragon," But recently, there has been found creatures that is half Real and half Imagination. We call those creatures Wielders. And those creatures are us." He ended his explanation.

"What?" Kyle stood up, "So you're saying that we're not humans?". "No, I'm not saying that." Lex said," I said that we are Real that can harness the power of Imagination, hence the name Wielders!"

"And if this makes you feel any better, you guys only became Wielders this afternoon." Lex crosses his arms. "Wait, what do you mean?" Don asked. "It means that y'all just bonded with your Imagination earlier." Lex answered. "When?" Don asked again. "When you fought," Lex slightly yelled," the fighting was the bonding."

"So you're saying that Spongebob and the others can appear as ghosts to us?" Ed asked and Lex nodded. "Where are they now?" He asked again. "Right about... there." Lex pointed behind them. The four turned around and they were a bit startled when they saw that Spongebob and the others ARE there. "But they're not actually there," Lex explained, "those are just projections. The real one's are inside you."

"Inside us?" Bella asked. "Yeah, so don't freak out when someone else speak inside your head." Lex jokingly warned. "But, what about... that thing?" Donnie pointed to Sparx, "He looks pretty... solid.". "Who, Sparx?" Lex said as he glanced at the firefly, "That's cause he's an Imagination, not a Wielder."

"But Spyro and Spongebob are... fictional." Kyle inquired, "How the heck are they here, in the real world?". Lex thought about it for a moment before he said, "Now's not the time to explain the whole concept."

"Now's the time," Lex said, "to name your Starter Weapon."

"Starter Weapon? What is that?" Kyle asked. "You know, the weapon that you use to fight earlier." Lex replied as he picked something from the floor. "And now's the time for you to summon it and name it." Lex handed them four toothpicks, one for each of them.

"How do I do that?" Kyle observed his toothpick. "You just need to focus." Lex said as he picked up a coin from the floor. "Let me demonstrate." Lex held up his coin. The coin began to shine and his arm shined as well. When the shine is gone, his arm is now mechanical-looking. "This is my Starter Weapon. I call it the 'Draconix'." Lex introduced his Starter Weapon while the others just stared in awe. Then, the Draconix began to shine and it transformed back into a coin, which Lex flicked away before he said, "Now y'all do it."

Kyle was the first to try. He held up his toothpick and focused. A few moments later, the toothpick glowed and it transformed into two staffs with blades at each end. Before Lex can tell Kyle to name it, he already figured out a name, "Slycer."

Encouraged by Kyle's success, Edgar's the next one to try. He held up his toothpick and focused. The toothpick shined and it transforms into a pair of silver gloves. "Pounder." He said as he held up his Weapon.

Didn't want to be left out, Donnie tried as well. His toothpick glows and it to transforms into a broadsword with a yellow hilt. "This is my... Electro Blade." Donnie said.

Finally gaining the courage to do it, Bella held up her toothpick and focused. It glows and transforms into a large selection of weapons, much to the surprise everyone. "The Blasters." Bella names it.

"I gotta say, you guys pick out some cool names. I thought I'm gonna have to name it for ya." Lex said with a smile. "Now, it's time for the real deal." He said as he walked away and the others followed suit. They walked into a closet and Lex opened a hatch before saying, "Time to transform."

They all went down the hatch and when they all reached the bottom, the four newbie's jaw dropped in awe. They're now in a massively huge room. And the room is completely white, save for what looks like a little window at the top, left wall of the room. "This is the Simulation Room, or SiR." Lex introduced the room, "This is where you will do most of your training.". "And that little window over there," Lex pointed to the window at the top, left wall of the room, "is the Observation Booth, or OBserve. That's where I'll see how you guys are doing."

They approached an elevator and Lex pressed a button. The elevator opened and they entered. The elevator then takes them to the OBserve. They all exited the elevator and the newbies are simply amazed of all the gadgets and gizmos in the room. "You know how to use these stuffs?" Kyle asked. "No, that's where I came in." Sparx appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, at this point, you're going to do your first training so I can see what your powers are." Lex said, "But I'm going to do a little demonstration first, so you won't be confused.". "That's awfully nice of you." Sparx teased. "Pfft, whatever. I haven't trained today anyway." Lex retorted. "The regular order please." Lex said entered the elevator. Sparx then smiled and shook his head then started to get to work. "So, some dummies are gonna come out and we're gonna have to smash 'em all?" Kyle nervously said, still feeling a bit weird about talking to a talking dragonfly. "Well, that's basically it." Sparx said as he operates the machines, "But, this one is a bit more... sophisticated."

Now, Lex is already in the SiR and he gives a thumbs up toward the OBserve. Sparx operates the machines a little bit more but then he backed off and crosses his arms. Slowly, the pure white room transforms into a deserted city. "Now, if you want to transform," Lex shouted at the direction of the OBserve, "you have to do this!". Lex then closed his eyes and focused. Then, he yelled "Imagination Transformation!" and opened his eyes. A burst of purple light envelopes his body and he transforms to Spyro.

Then, twenty robots surrounded him. Five has blades for arms and legs, five has two miniguns attached to their shoulders, five has jets on their back and spiked maces for arms and five has really big hands. "That's a lot of robots." Donnie said, amazed. "That's nothing for him." Sparx grinned. Then, to Kyle, Edgar, Donnie and Bella's surprise, Spyro stood up on his hind legs and took a battle stance.

One of the robots with blades for arms and legs charged at Spyro, but he flew at it, grabbed it and flew into the sky. "Now, the one I'm holding is called a Blader!" Spyro shouted before throwing the Blader to the ground. A robot with jets and spiked maces for arms flew at Spyro, but he simply held it with his hind leg. "This one is called a Sky Spike." Lex yelled. He rips the Sky Spike's right arm, rips off its jet, pointed the jet towards the Sky Spike and releases it, making the Sky Spike flew to the ground and explodes.

Suddenly, Spyro is showered with bullets and he shielded himself with his wings. He saw that the bullets are fired by the robot with two miniguns attached to its shoulders from the top of a building. "The one's shooting at me is called a Gatler." Spyro yelled before throwing the Sky Spike's arm towards the Gatler, making it stop shooting. He flew and landed in front of the Gatler. The Gatler's minigun whirred and prepared to fire, but Spyro grabbed both miniguns and redirected the shot. He bit the Gatler's head off, before throwing it off the building.

He flew down from the building and a robot with really big arms jumped up and tried to crush him, but he simply back-stepped out of the way. The robot swung its right arm at Spyro, but Spyro grabbed it. The robot tried again with its left arm, but Spyro did the same. "This one with the oversized grabbers is called the Smackout." Spyro yelled before ripping the massive hands and kicking the Smackout away.

A Sky Spike flew at Spyro, but he crushed it to the ground with the massive hands he ripped from the Smackout. Another Sky Spike flew and Spyro smacked him away and he crashed at another Sky Spike and they exploded in mid-air. A lone Sky Spike charged at Spyro head-on and Spyro readied himself. When the Sky Spike is extremely close of hitting Spyro, he crushed the Sky Spike with the massive hands. "Now that's what I call swattin' the flies." Spyro said with excitement.

A Blader jumped at him. He tried to smack it, but the Blader sliced through the hands. He tried to smack it again, but the Blader sliced through again. Spyro threw away the severed arms and attacked it directly. The Blader slashed at him and Spyro slides down and slices the Blader in half with his tail blade. Three more Bladers appeared, one immediately charges at Spyro. Evading its frenzied attacks, Spyro stabs it with his horn. Before he can remove the Blader from his horn, another Blader attacked him. Spyro used his tail blade to deflect its attacks before removing its top half with its bottom half. He removed the Blader from his horn before confronting the last Blader. The Blader jumped and did a downward slash, but Spyro did a back flip and dodged the attack. Spyro extended his wings and twirled around, cutting the Blader to bits and pieces. "Sliced and diced!" Spyro exclaimed.

Four Smackout appeared and Spyro was about to attack them when four Gatler shot at him from the top of a building. Spyro shielded himself with his wings from the Gatler's shots while simultaneously evading the Smackout's punches. Thinking fast, Spyro grabbed one of the Smackout, ripped off its left arm, and used the arm to destroy all of the supporting pillars of one side of the building the Gatlers were on. "Timberrrrrrr!" Spyro shouted as the building fell, crushing all robots.

"That...was...crazy." Kyle commented in the OBserve. "And that's just the appetizer." Sparx added with a grin.

Out of nowhere, hundreds of robots made out of Blader, Sky Spike, Smackout and Gatler appeared and advanced towards Spyro. Spyro curled up like a ball and a red force field appeared around him. With a roar, he straightened himself and a huge explosion occurred, obliterating many robots. Then, about ten Bladers lunged at Spyro but Spyro suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow. Spyro reappeared behind them and sent a torrential rain of electricity to the confused robots.

"Did he just... teleported?" Bella asked in confusion. "No, he simply 'zapped' out of the way." Sparx casually answered.

More robots approached him and Spyro sent ice shards which tore the robots to pieces. More robots came and Spyro slammed his tail to the ground which transformed into a huge rock boulder. He swung his tail around, hitting and destroying many robots. He then threw the boulder at a building, which fell.

The huge robot army quickly became just a few cowering robots, as the abandoned city turned into a desolate wasteland. To finish it, Spyro flew high into the air and dove to the ground and creates an earth shock wave, which destroys the last remaining robots.

"Now, here comes dessert." Sparx smiled. The ground shook violently. Spyro took flight just as a gigantic worm-like robot emerged from the ground beneath him. The robots mouth almost devoured Spyro, if he didn't let out a fire blast from his legs, which propelled him upward and drove the robot down. The robot let out an ear-deafening screech before diving back to the ground. The robot dived and emerged from the ground a few times, as if it is swimming in it.

When the robot is diving, Spyro stabbed part of the robot that is not submerged with his horns, only to be thrown away by an electric blast. He landed some distance away from the robot. Seeing this, Sparx shakes his head, pressed a button and said, "You forgot a Sluggoth's weak point already?".

Spyro emerged from his landing site and muttered, "Whatever you say.". Spyro took flight and he immediately got chased by the Sluggoth again. When the Sluggoth got close, Spyro shot ice shards to its mouth and it dived back to the ground again. Spyro followed the Sluggoth underground. Strangely, the one that emerged first is not the Sluggoth; it is Spyro, though the Sluggoth emerged just behind him.

Spyro flew high up to the sky, where the Sluggoth can't reach. Suddenly, Spyro turned around and flew right into the Sluggoth's mouth.

"Can we die in there?" Edgar said with a very shocked look. "Probably not. But you can get seriously injured." Sparx casually answered.

Then, the Sluggoth started acting weird. It wiggles around wildly. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from its tail. More explosions happened, rising up from its tail to its mouth. Suddenly, the mouth freezes solid and a fire tornado emerged from the mouth, completely obliterating it. The fire tornado dispersed revealing Spyro is in the center.

Spyro let out a victory roar, as the Sluggoth's remains exploded, creating a fiery scene as Kyle, Edgar, Donnie and Bella looked with a mixture of awe, shock and terror. But, mostly terror.

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. Cause I am working on three stories at once, some chapters might take long. BTW, yes. In my opinion, Spyro CAN do all those things. It's just that in the games, Spyro is way too... calm.**

**XIII IMAGINARY LEX XIII**


End file.
